FALCON
FALCON- informally referred to as the "Wolfpack" - is an elite special task force responsible for sending elite squads of covert operatives employed by the Citadel, the paramilitary wing and sword of the blackguard. The 1st deployment was concerned about the new verse they made contact with, Initially deploying Asagami and the replica Serendine into the area with orders to recon,espionage and make relations to form a foothold of influence within the verse. The success to gain foothold placed Avallone in a precarious situation for if the world ever learned of their involvement in several destructions and recent killings, as well as their research existence as a extraterrestrial would almost certainly destroy their foothold of influence. To ensure Avallone's survival, Falcon operatives was charged with destroying all evidence that could encriminate them, including civilians and NG officers because any survivor was also an eye witness, and thus a potential threat to Avallone's existence in secrecy. At the same time, the NG sent a detachment of armed troops to confront the legions spawned by Falcon operatives and to ascertain the nature of a new organization's involvement in the current arcs. As a result, Avallone fought and killed numerous NG soldiers by invading kentucky and gaining a much powerful hold of their influence before shortly withdrawing. The last known official deployment of the Falcon was recorded after the withdraw, when a small team lead by Salieri was assigned to transport a container to Alcatraz. The mission was controversial only having the words "NEGA", the Command Structure, did not reveal to the team exactly what was inside the crate - Salieri however was concerned over the danger of an unidentified package that could have put her and the rest of her unit in danger, With the optional mission to retrieve the Cybertronian subjects or the other children of the members of a specific guild the mission became quite complicated as they would certainly fight back and would put them into exposure. Equipment and tactics The standard weapon used by FALCON operatives are firearms. Although they have been known to use other weapons such as swords and lances, with Salieri having her own special sword, which she nicknamed Agares despite the sword already have a name.Their vehicle pool includes Sedans,Humvees,Gen-15 Tanks, IFVs, Gunships and other helicopters, all in black..All of their vehicles are bought from the world government in which they bribed countless officials during the 1st deployment. Wearing mostly black combat gear such as boots, protective vest, and fingerless gloves, with a Jet-black or urban colored full body monofilament "skin" that resembles a durable wetsuit, worn under their other equipment as the first layer of protection. with their other gear consisting of tactical vests, helmets, balaclavas, combat webbing and weapons depending on their specialty – anything ranging from the Gov. Issued Weapons to their own Armaments. Operatives are tougher than their NG and government counterparts but are still weak opponents on their own and without their main commander. They normally have no trouble dealing with the weaker ranked enemies (A) as they are capable of killing them from a distance with their weapons they can be seen in 7 personnel squads. Armaments: 1.) AN-78r: The 78r is an Full-automatic assault rifle that fires 14.5mm AMIE (Anti-Material initiated explosive) round, in that they explode once they hit a target, annihilating mostly anything within a few shots. But instead of it being incendiary, it carries a small load of white phosphorus, to burn away a target and negate any regeneration values. 2.) AN-78s: The 78s is a lightweight version of the 78r, despite firing only 9mm AMIE rounds it brings to the table menacing damage, a large ammo capacity, accuracy and a shockingly high rate of fire of 30 rounds per second. 3.) BR-45: A standard issue sidearm which has a good crowd control ability with the high RoF. Though it struggles with pierce, damage type as its basically firing basic lead ammunition and thus not really effective against most targets of the operatives. 4.) High-tension wires: Ultra high tension monofilament wires spooled around superconducting electromagnetic tip..these wires are capable of cutting almost everything physical and solid. moreover they can turn into melee weapons such as swords for the operatives to engage in melee fights. 5.) Vessels: Slayer arts also known as conceptual weapons, these knives are effective to be used against beings that have Divine or demonic traits. Normally these blades are imbued with A-class Divine,Demonic slayer element which makes it effective. 6.) ARONDLIGHT Armor Series: Advanced battlesuits used by FALCON operatives and some black guard units, Category:Avallone